Bon Bon Birthday
by Lilytrees
Summary: Brock was recently engaged to Brittany, and akready he had a nightmare about his wedding! But Today It's His Birthday! What have they got in store on this special day? Read ME!!!!!!!!


Narr: It was about a couple of days till the opening ceremony of the Para- Johto League.  
  
(Early evening, Brock was tossing and turning on the double bed in the main bedroom.  
  
He was having a short lie down after refereeing his Pokémon's football game. He somehow drifted off to sleep.)  
  
[In his Dream- from the beginning]  
  
Vicar: do u take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?  
  
Brock: I do...  
  
Vicar: I pronounce thee Man and wife...you may kiss your bride.  
  
Brock: (excitedly lifts the vial - Expecting it to be his loving Brittany)  
  
Professor Ivy: (was somehow there!) Hello Brocky...(ready to kiss)  
  
Brock: AAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Screams and leaves the chapel. HE Snaps awake and looks terrified, He looks franticly to his left to see is Brittany is there - but she's not) Brittany? (Checks the bathroom) Brittany? (All the rooms downstairs) Brittany? Where are you Hun?  
  
Ash: (comes downstairs - He notices that Brock is in a right panic) What's up Brock?  
  
Brock: Have you seen Brittany lately?  
  
Ash: Erm, I dunno, She was going to get something from the shop round the corner? (Covers his mouth, saying to himself) I shouldn't have said that!  
  
Brock: Where?  
  
Ash: Well? Erm...She probably gone to Rehearsal - don't forget she's Singing at the opening ceremony.  
  
Brock: (Worried look) I suppose? I might as well give her a quick call. (Dials her Mobile number - but there's no answer)  
  
Misty: (Comes in from the back, She seemed to look like a red panda with ginger hair) What's the entire hullabaloo about?  
  
Brock: Does anyone know where Brittany's gone?  
  
Misty: She left for rehearsal about three hours ago, then she's going to pick up something from the... (Ash covers Misty's gob)  
  
Ash: Misty...Shhhhhh about it!!!!!  
  
Misty: She'll be back soon...Why not (running out of ideas) Why not you...  
  
Brock: Well,  
  
Ash: I think there's a really cool Rock Concert on the cable...  
  
Brock: Thanks for reminding me Ash... (Dashes upstairs)  
  
Misty: (looks at Ash) Ash, You're a genius!!!!!  
  
Ash: It was no problem Mist...I read the guide about five or twenty times!  
  
(About another 3 hours later, Brittany returns)  
  
Raicha: Ash, Misty, giz us a hand...  
  
Ash: What the heck! (Tries to lift one of the bags carefully)  
  
Misty: This looks like to be one heck of a party!  
  
Raicha: Yeah...  
  
(After two hours of preparing)  
  
Raicha: Turn out da lights. (Switches them off)  
  
Brittany: (calls for Brock) Brock...Could you help me a minute?  
  
Brock: Brittany...(Comes downstairs) Yes darling'  
  
Brittany: (speaks gently and softly) Close your eyes a moment...  
  
Brock: (closes his eyes, but the look already closed) ok...  
  
Brittany: Don't peek. (Guides him into the lounge)  
  
Raicha: (Flicks the lights on)  
  
(Ash, Misty jumps out from behind some of the furniture)  
  
Everyone: SUPRISE!!!!!!  
  
Brock: Whoa...  
  
Brittany: (Smiles) Happy Birthday (She kisses Brock)  
  
Brock: I thought everyone forgotten!  
  
Brittany: I obviously haven't...  
  
Raicha: Enough Romeo and Juliet slop!!!!!! Let's P-A-R-T Y? Because it time to!!!!!!!!! (Starts Brake-dancing)  
  
Ash: (Beings Brake-dancing too - trying to impress someone. Mainly Misty!)  
  
Misty: Ash...what the hey?  
  
(The party continues for about an hour or two)  
  
(Extra bonus footage! The Karaoke B-day party! (Sneak preview of my Fanficional song!))  
  
Raicha: Hi and welcome to the coolest Birthday Karaoke dance party!!! Now LETS GET KARAOKING!!!!!!!  
  
(In the beat of Bop Bop Baby - Westlife)  
  
Ash: Oh da bon bon Birthday Please lets Celebrate  
  
Girls (Brittany and Misty): Shall we dance this way?  
  
Brock: Oh da Bon Bon Birthday, Lets start right now!  
  
Girls: And we could chill as well...  
  
Everybody: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
